gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Instulent
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Rumpo page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:17, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Tampa I noticed you had added the GTA V category to the Tampa page. Do you have an image to confirm that the car is appearing in V, because I haven't seen the Tampa in V yet. JBanton (Talk | ) 10:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stratum It was in the background of a scene in Trailer 2, where Franlkin was riding an Akuma. JBanton (Talk | ) 16:57, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Request Please crop the latter images you posted. Thanks. Quickscopa 12:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, apologies about that, I'll get to work on it right away! Instulent (talk) 12:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh, I thought it was the Vigero. I've recognized the rear lights now... OK, I'll re-add the pic to the Sabre GT page. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Idea Ideas are always welcome on my talk page. Of you would like the attention of more members then add it to the Community Noticeboard. I do like the idea though. JBanton (Talk | ) 20:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh, you've seen them too? I was just notifying another admin about those pages. But I don't play GTA IV multiplayer, so I can't say if these events happen in the multiplayer. Do you play mp? If yes, do these events happen there? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't play MP, but I know that they don't exsist in the real MP.. I think that it's more of a advert for people to join them.. Instulent (talk) 09:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :That confirms my theory of these so-called "Unofficial events" being made-up. :But I need one more opinion before I can go and delete those articles. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, Catch you later mate! Instulent (talk) 10:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Later, friend! ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:25, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Businesses I don't think Car Manufacturers should be listed as business.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|'' '' ::Yes, it is basically a business, since it sells things. But the category on our wiki refers to shops, mostly. Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 09:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually Tom, we have a Patroller spot open since Bob.cutlass2 became inactive for not editinh five months and , thus, was relieved of his position. Instulent, I suggest you talk to User:McJeff or User:Messi1983 to let you apply on the Promotions page. ::Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 14:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Contacting Wikia You can contact Wikia Staff through , if you need any other help just ask :). Tom Talk 16:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm giving him his last warning. He's a newbie, so he can't be treated as roughly as a "not-so-newbie" user would. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:04, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Likewise! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply I am on a wiki break, so not really in mood to edit or unlock pages at the moment, so ask Tom or Jeff. Messi1983 (talk) 06:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Do you have past experience as an admin? Anyway, you did only two edits - that's not enough, even for a tiny wiki like Agent. Make at least, 20 edits before you'll ask again. And I'm really happy you want to help. Thank you :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ilan has already deleted the page. I'm gonna warn him (Lad-rad-red). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Cheers! :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroller You can apply. Tom Talk 15:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Tanker in GTA V Hi Instulent! It is Smashbro8 again. I realized about the Tanker in GTA V. You said that it has not yet been spotted, however one has been spotted. It is in the background of the picture with the Landstalker and Premier on the Los Puerto Fwy. Just letting you know. Smashbro8 (talk) 13:55, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Prices Hi, Instu. Where did you find the prices for GTA V's editions? I can't see them on Rockstar's Werehouse since they won't deliver it to my country.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''